


Goodbye Letters

by thatwriterjenni



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Death, Goodbye, Letters, Love, Mother and Daughter, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Margaery Tyrell is in an abusive marriage and knows that she will die soon. Fearing for the safety of her daughter she sends her away with Tyrion and Sansa. Margaery writes three letters to say her goodbyes. One for Tyrion, one for Sansa, and one for her daughter.The identity of the father us up to you as I left it fairly open.





	1. Tyrion

Dear Tyrion,

 

Today I put my trust in you to take care of what means the most to me, my daughter and Sansa. This marriage has brought me nothing but darkness. I feel only pain and misery with each day we are man and wife. Still the only things that have ever given me hope for something better are those two. I wake up everyday knowing that they will be there. Sansa there to tend to my wounds and distract me with her ridiculous stories. My sweet girl there to smile at me. Her smile is what I will remember the most. It brings tears to my eyes with how perfect it is. 

 

My girl is sweet and loving now but she is still only a young child. I wish she could stay that way forever, so naive and innocent. Still I know that being naive and innocent is what brought me into this marriage. I was a foolish girl and I do not want the same for her. Teach her to love but teach her to be a cynic as well. Teach her that life is not all shining knights and happily ever after. Equip her with the tools so that she will not make the same mistakes I did.

 

While keeping my daughter safe is the main concern I also want to make sure that Sansa is safe. She is my best friend and I want her to be happy. So please be kind to her as she will need you now more than ever. Be supportive and tell her that it is okay to ask for help. She will want to do anything to distract herself but she is allowed to down her life a bit and grieve. The same goes for you as well. I know you will not cry for me but you are allowed to take breaks as well. Let yourself feel without having to go to the bottle. Take care of Sansa and let her take care of you. You both have lead hard lives and you both deserve something good.

 

Show them both love, compassion, and patience. If you can find it in your heart treat my daughter as your own. I know that you know what it is like to feel isolated and I never want her to feel that. I trust you and wish you the best on your travels. Stay safe and tell both of them that I love them dearly.

 

Margaery


	2. Sansa

Dear Sansa,

 

Thank you. There is not enough parchment in the world for me to write how truly grateful I am to you for everything have done. You have been at my side at both good times and bad. You were the first person I told when I became pregnant with my beautiful girl and the first I let see her. You have shown my daughter nothing but love which is why I feel safe having you take care of her. While I wish that I could be the one mothering her I know that you will do an incredible job.

 

You are kind hearted and full of more love than any person I have ever met in my life so I would not trust anyone else to be there for her. I know that you will be a wonderful mother to her and any other children that you may have in your life. Do not be afraid to be imperfect though. Their will be times where you do not do everything perfect but as long as she goes to bed knowing she is safe and loved your job is done. I spent more time than I should have worrying if I was doing it all right. If I could change anything I would have enjoyed it. I would have laughed at the mistakes rather than staying up at night worrying about them.

 

I know that you will teach her many things over her life but I hope most that you teach her to be like you. You are strong and loving which I want her to be. Even as such a little girl I know that she is full of love unlike her father. She will be happy with you there to guide her in the right direction. I trust you to keep her safe more than I have ever trusted anything in my life. You will love her and be the mother that she deserves to have.

 

I ask so much of you already but I ask that you remind her of who I was. Not of the weak woman who trembled at the sight of her husband. Instead let her know who I was when we first met. Let her know of my sharp tongue and quick wit. Let her know of the trouble we got into and the laughs that we shared. Let her know of my grandmother who was fierce and brave. Let her know of my father so sweet and caring. Of my brothers who fought brave fights and loved me more than anything else. Let her know of House Tyrell. Let her know that she is not her father. She is a Tyrell. She grows stronger everything day. Harness that strength and help her to be the beautiful young woman that I know she will one day become.

 

I love you so much and I thank you for everything you have done. Be safe and be happy wherever you may go. Know that you are the greatest friend I have ever had and I will cherish you always.

 

Love Always,

Maragery


	3. To My Daughter

To My Beautiful Girl,

 

I have been dreading writing this most as I know what it means. Soon enough I will send you with your Auntie Sansa and Uncle Tyrion. I wish that we could stay together forever but I know this is what is for the best. I will not be able to escape this but I know that you will. If my staying here means that you get to live a happy life then I will do it. I would do anything to protect you because I love you so much. From the moment I met you I realized that their was still happiness in the world. I had lost all hope but seeing your beautiful blue eyes looking back at me I knew that there could still be happiness and love. I may not have loved your father but I loved you more than anything. You are the reason I get out of bed each morning eager to face the day. Having your beautiful smiling face to look down at makes everything better.

 

I do not know what your Aunt will tell you but your father was a monster. I do not want you to think that you being taken from him was any less than necessary. He did not hurt you but as his anger began to grow I feared that it would happen soon so I wanted you to be far away. He is a monster and I do not want you to be subjected to him for a moment longer. Just because he is a monster though does not mean that you will be a monster. Even now as a little girl you are kind and gentle. You remind me of your Uncle Loras who is sweet and gentle. 

 

Please never fear that you will end up like your father. Just as his blood runs through your veins so does mine. Your name will be mine to only prove to your further that you are my daughter. You are a Tyrell and we grow strong. We are roses with sharp thorns and while we make look pretty we are fierce. You will be strong like my grandmother and like all others who bare the name Tyrell. That strength will help to keep you from making the same mistakes that I did. Know that while I did make mistakes I would not take them back. My mistakes gave me you and you were the greatest thing to happen to me. So I thank you my sweet girl for always making me smile and keeping me brave when I would have otherwise been weak. You mean everything to me and I love you so much.

 

I would love to write you a longer letter or a hundred more but I do not have the time. Your Aunt is grabbing your things and I am to say my goodbyes now. It will be the hardest thing I ever do but I do it out of love. I do it so that you can one day live a better life than what yours would have been here. I hope that you can fall in love and have your own beautiful children who brighten your day. Do whatever makes you happy with whomever makes you happy as you deserve it my sweet little girl.

 

I love you so much. I promise to look after you from wherever I am and to never stop loving you. It is time now so I say goodbye for now. Be happy my fierce girl.

 

Love,

 

Your Mother


End file.
